Somewhere InBetween
by LakersHater
Summary: Dash is getting stranger, and meaner everyday...Danny and his friends wonder why...Could he be showing signs of jealousy...over Danny! Nah! (SLASH...DashDanny)


Somewhere In-Between  
  
Disclaimer: ...I do NOT own anything or anybody you recognize...though the plot is mine. So there!  
  
Warning: In case you are stupid and missed the first warning this is SLASH people. In case you don't know what that is, it is A BOY AND ANOTHER BOY HAVING A ROMANTIC OR PHYSICALLY SEXUAL RELATIONSHIP, okay? Anyone still here? Alright then, other warnings include a bit of violence, some not so nice words, and I think that's it for now....  
  
Pairing: Danny/Dash  
  
A/N: Okay, just to get a few things out of the way...I will say that this is PG-13 for now, though it may move up if I decide to write something more graphic or whatever. The slash isn't really noticeable right now, however, I think there are some little hints if you look close enough. The slash will be more noticeable when the story moves along.  
  
I tried to make the characters in character, though I don't like Sam a lot so she may seem a bit OOC, just a warning. And in case some little wonderer missed the first two warnings: this is SLASH, I will not say it again. This is my first slash fic so please be kind. If you flame me...well...I'll just say you'll feel my anger. However constructive criticism, suggestions, comments, and questions are eagerly accepted....okay, onto the story...  
  
"Fenton!" a loud yell came from the cafeteria.  
  
The trio of friends that stood in the hallway by the cafeteria stopped talking. "What did you do now, Danny?" asked Tucker, completely oblivious to how one person can make another person so mad on a regular basis.  
  
Sam snorted. "Who knows? He's just a shallow jerk anyways. Honestly, guys, I think he actually enjoys picking on us, especially you, Danny, for no reason." She replied.  
  
Danny nodded. "I don't know, but I do know that we ought to run, considering Dash is stomping toward us in a rather angry fashion." He said, indicating toward Dash's direction.  
  
"Good idea," Tucker agreed.  
  
They were both about to scamper when Sam grabbed both of them by the back of their shirts, and tugged, pulling them each back to their regular positions. "You can't show them we're afraid....."  
  
"Oh yes, we can," Danny interrupted.  
  
Sam glared at him. "You guys have to stick up for yourselves. Show Dash you guys aren't the two losers, he consistently calls you." She exclaimed.  
  
However, before she could finish her speech, Dash had grabbed Danny by the scruff of his shirt and had Danny pinned against a locker. "Easy for you to say," Tucker muttered, "he doesn't hit girls."  
  
Danny laughed nervously. "Ummm....what's up, Dash?" he questioned.  
  
Dash made no response for a while, and just continued to glare. Danny and Tucker smartly shut their mouths, however Sam refused to. "Honestly, Dash, if you've just come by to glare at Danny, you might as well leave, he didn't do anything to you. Come to think of it, none of us ever do anything to you, and yet you continue to...." She trailed off as Dash pushed Danny into the locker harder, causing Danny to cough.  
  
He let Danny breathe after a while. "If I ever catch you flirting with my girlfriend, ever again, I swear you'll regret the day you were born." Dash hissed at Danny.  
  
Danny chuckled nervously. "Umm...yeah, sure....err.....yeah." he stuttered out nervously.  
  
Dash dropped him, causing Danny to fall to the floor in a pitiful lump. "And don't you forget it, Fenton." Dash said threatening, before stalking back into the cafeteria, making sure to purposely give Tucker a hit to the face with his shoulder.  
  
Sam sneered at Dash's back before, going over to help Tucker pick Danny up. After Danny dusted his shirt off, Sam asked him a question. "What was all that about? Were you hanging around Paullina, again?"  
  
Danny grinned nervously. "Well...not really...I think Paullina is out to get me though, yesterday, she, ummm....she sort of kissed me..." he finished.  
  
Sam immediately blew up, while Tucker looked at Danny admiringly. "She WHAT? Is she trying to get you beat up by Dash or something? What is that shallow bitch's problem!?"  
  
Danny buried his face into his hands. This was exactly why he didn't want to tell them. He had seen this coming a mile away. "I don't know....I still think she's mad at me for spilling that grape juice all over her white t- shirt...."  
  
Tucker was still grinning like an idiot. "Revenge or no, I would give anything to get Paullina to kiss me." He muttered love-struck.  
  
Danny rolled his eyes, finding Tucker's reaction humorous, as always. However Sam was still going on about how stupid, shallow, and undeserving Paullina was. In an odd, twisted way, Danny found this humorous also.  
  
Sam eventually stopped her rant and began to drag the boys to their lockers to get their spare clothes for physical education. Once Danny had his clothes, he followed his friends to the gym. Danny and Tucker both preferred to arrive a little earlier than usual so they could get changed without Dash and the other jocks making fun out their not so muscular bodies.  
  
The bell that signaled it was time to get ready for gym rang just as Danny was tying his shoe. Tucker was patiently waiting for him. Umm....well, he was waiting for him but not patiently. "Let's go, Danny," he whined as the football players strolled into the locker room.  
  
Dash, unfortunately was leading his followers and heard Tucker. "What's the matter? Can't go out there without Fenton holding your hand? Hmmm?" he said in a mocking sounding voice.  
  
Tucker turned pink as Dash's groupies started to laugh. Danny glared at Dash, still rather afraid of him, but not going to allow him to walk all over one of his best friends. "Just leave Tucker alone, Dash," Danny said, getting ready to leave after that, but Dash blocked Tucker's and his way.  
  
"And why should I? You two are probably little fags, making out with each other every chance you get. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you two were having a threesome with that girl you always hang out with." He said evilly.  
  
Danny felt his cheeks sting, indicating he was blushing. "We aren't gay!" Tucker exclaimed in a meek voice.  
  
Dash smirk smugly. "I'm sure. However, I'm still trying to figure out if you are the girlfriend or Fenton is the girlfriend...hmmm....decision, decisions..."  
  
Tucker glared. "We like girls, okay?!?!" he said, finally pissed enough to yell at Dash.  
  
Sensing Dash was about to physically harm Tucker, Danny pulled him out of the locker room and onto the gym. "What a jerk," Tucker muttered.  
  
Danny nodded his head, agreeing. What was with Dash lately anyways? He was always a bully...but...Danny didn't remember him being this bad before. What's up with him?  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it! I will update as soon as possible! 


End file.
